The Prison
by magnificent dragoness
Summary: AU! Lucy has jusst been transferred to Magnolia Penn. Why could this be? Could it be her icy and cold attitude? Or could it be her past? FInd out when she meets Natsu and the gang!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is a new story for Fairy Tail! I am calling it The Prison! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did making it!  
By the way I just want to make a shout out to Kaixin Phoenix. She has been a great help to me in making the stories. She helpsme a lot and I would greatly consider checking out her stories!  
Oh by the way I don't own Fairy Tail. Though I wish I did.  
Now I present to you all The Prison. Chapter One.**

 **Lucy's POV**

The sun beat down on the back of body as I exited from the silent and solitary bus. Today was the day I would be transferred to a stricter prison. The one I am from- Hargeon Penn.- said that I was too violent and wasn't able to be talked to throughly. As punishment I would be sent to Magnolia Pennitentry.

I soon exited the solitary bus and started to walk through a door and into a fenced in area that led to a great brick building. As the officers started to drag me to the building, I could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on me. I just try to stand tall and continue to walk. Soon I hear whispers from the other inmates about why I was here in **their** prison. When I enter the cold looking building I met with tons of Correction Officers. They are all equipt with a gun, taser, and mase. As I make this observation I see many of them stiffen from my presence. I start to smirk slightly when I lift my head fully and am met with a small man with a bald head. I scowl at him and he starts to speak.

"Well my child. It seems you have joined the family of delinquents I harbor. This is my Pennitentry and I run it how I want." As he says this i just scowl and nod when he has finished. I was determined to not speak my entire sentence that I had to endure.

With a sigh he say "Follow Me" and starts to walk through a few buildings. At last we finally reach the cells. But instead of the usual prison stuff that I had endured in Hargeon, everyone was interacting. They weren't cooped up in their cells either. As we reach a cel at the end of the hall he says, "Well my girl. This will be your cell for the rest of your sentence. You can go socialize if you ant. Just be back in your cell by 9 o'clock." With a nod on my end he starts to leave. But before he leaves he says "By the way Lucy. You can call me Gramps or Macarov." I smile slightly and he leaves.

Oh I still haven't told you my name and background. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. At an early age my father murdered my mother in front of my very eyes. Because I was only ten I stabbed him back...87 times. After seeing what I had done I ran from the scene, I was followed from that day on. For six long years I was on the run. Till they found me in my sleep I was then sent to Hargeon Penn. for murder, and resisting arrest. I was sentenced to life in prison for my crimes... After 11 months of nonstop fighting and a few killings I was sent to Magnolia Penn. When I was a child I use to be very shy and didnlt do a lot. But still to this day I am quiet but very cold. I had very few friends in my life time. And now I am sure I will die without a friend in the world...

After a few hours of me sitting on my new bed a few guards come and get me. But before I let them take me I say, "So where are we going boys? Is Gramps too afraid to let me loose in his prison?" At the last word I start to chuckle a little. Unfortunatly the guards just stay silent and put me into handcuffs, we start to walk in a random direction. I can now feel the stares of some people on the back of my neck. I turn slightly and see a small group of people staring at me. One had scarlet hair, the other had ebony hair, and lastly a tanish man with pink hair.

I smirk slightly and turn back around as the Officers lead me to an unknown part of the prison. As I see where we are going I turn a little white. We are heading to the courtyard. Since I am feeling a little cocky I decide to do something stupid. I elbow the correctional officer in the throat.

 **Hey Guys! I hope you liked this first chapter! I have been thinking about it for a while! Well Ihope youstickaround for anymore chapters! Now have a good day and try to stay sane! Oh and before I go! I have a poll up for another story I have so please check that out! Dragoness out!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! I decided that I really wanted to make another chapter for this story! I like all of the support you all have been giving me. I do want to say that I don't own the cover picture.  
I don't own Fairy Tail unfortunately! Now onto the next chapter of The Prison!**_

 **Lucy's POV**

My elbow connected with the CO's throat very quickly. I then swung around and connected my fist with his face bringing him to the ground. I look around and more correctional officers were beginning to run over to try and help their hurt comrade. I see the man I brought to the ground start to rise from his pain. I bring my foot and swing it into his back painfully. I then bringmy fist and smash it into the back of his skull with a sickening crack. Suddenly I am surrounded by CO's with their tasers out. "You stay where you are or we will be forceed to take you down! If you do not stop we will shoot!" One Correctional Officer said in a loud voice.

I smirk lightly and take a big step in the front. The officers were readying for my next attack so I thought to myself _Well I might as well make this the best day of my life!_ After that popped into my head my smirk grew and I rushed the officers taking them by surprise. I brought my fist and foot up to meet two different faces making them shriek i pain. Then with flying fists and a suddle twist I hit two other men. One in the neck and another in the balls. As they were trying to recouperate I was tased twice in the stomach. I wince but stay strong. While moving slightly slower I see some of the other inmates staringat the big fight with wonder and pride.

With a swift movement I brought my foot to hit the man in front of me. All of a sudden I"m hit in the back with a very strong punch that almost brought me down for the count. But with a flash and a bang everything went dark...

When I came back to the land of the living it was quiet. But then I started to hear a few voices around me. I thought they were mostly doctors but then I started to hear the conversation. They were saying, "So gramps what should we do with her? She took out a lot of guards earlier. They did have to take her out with a bullet to the back. That if I can say so myself is impressive." Then another said,"Yeah Gramps! I so want to fight her when she wakes up!" Then a third voicethat was older and wiser said, "No she is notto be fighting. She was sent here to be deprived of fighting. Not thrown into one." At this time I decided to make myself known with a long grown of pain. As I tried to sit up a cold hand pushed me down by my pained shoulder. "Lay down Girly. You got shot. Don't go sitting up so soon." Said the cold voice I had heard. With a small grunt I open myeyes to see a pair of onyx eyes staring into mine. With a small shriek I punch him with a fist. I see him fly to ground and the boy with the coldvoice burst out laughing. I start to blush a littlebut then ambrought back to Earth but the pain in my shoulder.

With a small grunt I look back to the boy Ipunched only to be met with the sight of pink hair. I look at his hair curiously but then push it out of my mind. Then with a sigh I look and observe my surroundings, realizing that I was in a hospital of sorts. In the room with me was the small man that brought me to my cell. I believe his name is makarov. Then there was a boy with dark blue hair and cod eyes, weirdly enough he was starting to strip his clothes. The man that I hit had pink hair, onyx eyes, and a look of warmth to him. This is certainly going to be an interesting stay in prison.

 ** _Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter enough. If you did please comment and follow the story! Well good day or nght to you all!_**

 ** _Dragoness out!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! This is going to be the third chapter to The Prison. I hope you all like it. I try a lot to make these chapters and it may be sucky but I'm sorry. I hope you all can check out my new story for Soul Eater too! It is pretty good and I tried very hard.

I don't own Fairy Tail.

Natsu's POV

All I could see was a new prisoner being escorted by multiple COs. It didn't bother me much, I just wanted to do my time and get out. But what peeked my interest was that the fresh meat was a blonde 17 year old girl. This didn't happen very often. I then decided to be smart for once and check my surroundings. I could see more guards in the area then normal, though what was weird was that they all had there sights set on Blondie. I became even more interested when I see her elbow the CO, to tell the truth I bust out laughing. It soon became serious when I saw the Ice Bastard and Erza start to walk to me. They saw the scene of Blondie fighting with the Officers. She sure was taking them for their money with this fight. Then just as soon as it had started it had ended. But it didn't end with her winning, no it ended with her being shot from the post of another officer.

I saw some of the COs that the girl had beaten start to get up and sneer at her with disgust. Sensing that something was going to happen I go over to them and stop them from attempting to kick her when she was already hurt. As I stop them Gramps turns up and looks at the scene in front of them, he slowly shakes his head and mumbles 'She just had to pick a fight. Guess the fun starts early'. When he says this it confuses me greatly.

He turns to me and says "Natsu get Gray and take her to the infirmary. She will be here for a while." With a nod I walk back to Gray and Erza and tell them, " Ice Princess! I need you to help me with Blondie. Gramps needs us to do it now." I hear him growl slightly but nods his head and walks towards the fallen girl. We pick her up and bring to the infirmary, telling the doctors about what happened. They rush her into a room and patch up the bullet wound in her back. Soon a couple of hours later after accidentally falling asleep and waking up to Gramps shaking me we started to talk. The Ice Bastard decided to talk first, " So Gramps, what should we do with her? She took out a lot of guards earlier. They did have to take her out with a bullet to the back. That if I can say so myself is impressive." I decide to pipe up with, " Yeah Gramps! I so want to fight her when she wakes up!" Gramps' face turns serious then says, "No she is not to be fighting. She was sent here to be deprived of fighting not thrown into one. " After he says this I am slightly confused.

I mean come on you are in Magnolia Penn. You have to fight someone. Just as I was about o speak I hear a groan from the blonde we were talking fighting about. She starts to sit up when Gray pushes her down saying, " Lay down girly. You were shot so don't go sitting up so soon." I get up close to her face and then she opens her eyes.. She let out a surprised shriek and punched me off of her.

I look up and see her blushing then cringe in pain at her back. I was just about to check on her when I saw that the Icicle was laughing at me. I launch myself at him and start to fight him, completely forgetting about our new blonde friend.

Lucy's POV

While the two teens fought I looked around the room gloomily, thinking to myself about how I had gotten here. I hear someone clear their throat and I see that it had been Makarov. He opens his mouth to speak and says, "My dear why did you pick that fight? You will now have to go back to court and get a longer sentence then you already have." He looks at me with sadness and I chuckle, "Why would you care Makarov? I'm just a brat that you need to babysit. I did it because I was bored, plus if I'm going to spend a lot of time in jail I might as well make it longer. The real question is can you handle me dear sir? The last prison I had shipped me off here, so can you handle me?" I quirk my head to the side cutely waiting for my answer. By this point the boys had stopped fighting and listening intently to my story.

Makarov stayed silent a few minutes then I spoke up again. "You are lucky I didn't kill them. I surely could have if I wanted to, but I guessed they had families at home. Probably a child or two? They didn't deserve to die because of my anger. So I will give a fair warning to you Makarov. Stay out of my way, Give me a cigarette every once in a while and give me a punching bag. Those things will keep people alive in this prison." I saw him take the information in silently, thinking it over in his head.

Slowly he nods his head saying, "I knew it wouldn't last long Lucy. But we have a better way of doing things at this prison. We have… a um…. Fight club of some sorts….."

This was surely surprising to me. I give him an evil grin and say to him, "So what does this say for me Makarov? I still need those cigarettes and you to stay out of my way. If you give those to me, I won't make your life a living hell."

I saw him think it over in his head, then hesitantly he nods his head in defeat. I start to grin like a mad man at my victory. Makarov turns to the other two boys and sees their horrified expressions at how easily the man that had given so much to them had given in. I just smirk and hide some emotions in for the time being.

Makarov quickly turns to me and says, " Lucy you will be able to leave soon. You will be either given a bag to use or you will be able to join the fighting. Be wary. Most of the fighters are just men so they won't go easy. The one you do have to watch out for is Erza. I wish to you the best of luck Lucy. May someone watch over you." With that said he quickly walks out of the hospital room to look for a few people to discuss things.

I turn back to the teens that stood to the side of me with their jaws wide open. I laugh a little then say, " So will you just close your mouths? Flies might find it interesting to go into." With that said they closed their mouths and sat down somewhere. The one with cold eyes then spoke up. " So LUCY what are you in Jail for?" My small smile disappears then I say, "That is none of your business. But I might talk if you both do first." They stay silent for a little bit then coldy speaks up first, " My name is Gray Fullbuster I'm in prison for 30 years. It is mostly for trying to kill my dad, he tried to murder myself and my girlfriend." After a few seconds Pinky speaks up, " My name is Natsu Dragneel. I am in here for life, I did vandalizing, murder, drugs, and a few other things. Now you Luce." When they were done explaining I started to say, " My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am in prison for a now life sentence. I have been sentenced this because I killed my father. I stabbed him 87 times, he killed my mother in front of me. When he was gone I ran, and the police followed me all over Fiore. I have been on the run for six years. They decided to also charge me with the murder of my mother. Now I also have assaulting multiple people." I open my eyes after speaking to see both men with wide eyes. I just smile darkly and close my eyes. What an interesting day this has been.

Hello my lovelies! This has been a great chapter! I absolutely love making it. I hope you all check out my other story for Soul Eater. I tried my best on it. Well thank you for reading the third chapter of The Prison!


End file.
